Forever Free
by Sparksarts
Summary: They cant go back. They must only go forward at all costs. Even if the legends aren't true, it's worth the risk.


My legs scream with pain but I know stopping isn't a option. I have to get away at all costs and if I stop now and return or get caught...I will be killed. The legend of Mt. Ebott is my only hope, that those who go to the mountain never return and with all my heart I pray that it's true. I struggle trying to fight my way through the bushes that are blocking my path and as I do the branches tug at my sweater, ripping new holes and leave cuts on my legs. My head is pounding with fear and thoughts of stopping to hide but something inside me is telling me to keep running. Finally making my way through the last of the thick forest that surrounds the base of the mountain I hear the sound of pounding footsteps that are not to far behind me. Without a second though I spot a pathway leading up the mountain and my body instantly moves and I start my ascend up the rocky path. The path's end is in sight but as I am coming closer a flattop becomes visible and I start climbing up some rocks to reach it but my heart drops when I feel a hand grab my ankle, and with a angry yell of my name, I am flung off the rocks and land on my back. I feel my body wanting to resist moving anymore but reluctantly I look up and just in time scramble to dodge a hand that was aiming to grab me by my hair. Getting up and taking a few steps backward I feel rain starting to hit my face and when I look up I see my enraged father. "child..when will you learn" my father says under his breath, moving slowly toward me. Unable to give a response he grabs my hand and pulls he close to him like he's going to hug me and a flutter of hope blooms in my heart, but I'm always wrong. The familiar feeling of pain hits me as my father thrust his knee up with all his might directly into my stomach. He releases my hand and let's me fall forward, holding my stomach while gasping for air as I struggle to hold down the bile that is trying to force its way up. He walks to my side and this time grabs my wrist and forces me to my feet. "I-I-I'm sor-" I start but am cut off as he grabs my head and forces it a wall of rocks. Now in a daze and unable to see clearly I hear my father yell "Did I say you could speak your piece of trash?!". He grabs me once more but this time on the shoulder and it is only then when I realize that we are getting soaked by the rain. He starts to push me forward going down the mountain, eager to get out of the rain and get home where he can continue to punish me. My mind is on the verge of shutting down when I feel a serge of energy pump through me at the realization of what's happening and what is going to happen when we return "home". The feeling gets stronger with every step I take toward and with one last effort to escape I make daring move. Grabbing his hand on my shoulder that was forcing me forward I quickly bring it to my mouth and sink my teeth into it with all my strength. I hear a yell of pain along with curse words and feel a punch to my head. I fall backward onto my butt and look up seeing my father holding his hand. Looking at the scene and thinking about how close I am to being free, I am filled with Determination."With my newfound determination I swiftly get up and move the the rocks I was previously climbing, but before my father can realize it I am out of reach and have made it to the flattop. Getting a better view of the flattop I am met with a huge pitch black cave opening that looks unforgiving but promising and I slowly start to make my way into it. I hear my father struggling to climb up the rock wall after me but continue to press forward but it's to dark to see anything and I stand in confusion. I hear him scream my name and realize that I've ran out of time and turning around I see my fathers scilouet at the cave entrance with a wall of rain falling behind him. It is no secret that he is angry by just the look of his body language and a flash of lighting brightens up the cave for a split second and I see something behind me but I remain unclear to what it was. Directing my attention back to my father I hear his slightly singing my name in a threatening manner. He starts his advance forward and in return I take slow steps backwards. Just as he is about to reach and grab me I take another step backward only to feel there was no ground under my foot. Loosing my balance I start to fall backward and my last sight of my father is of him reaching forward to grab me, but it's to late. Closing my eyes I feel relived as gravity does its job and pulls me down.

"I did it..I finally escaped from my hell on earth..and now I get to feel the sweet release of my presence from this horrible world. No more pain, no more hunger, no more being scared, I'm free. My lips form a smile as I feel my new everlasting freedom. The wind moving my wet hair and cloths feels amazing at this moment."I feel my body starting shutting down and I know i'm more then ready to fall into a eternal slumber but just before my body and mind are fully shut down I feel a serge of pain telling me I've hit the ground.


End file.
